


In Your Eyes

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...In your eyesThe light the heatIn your eyesI am completeIn your eyesI see the doorway to a thousand churchesIn your eyesThe resolution of all the fruitless searchesIn your eyesI see the light and the heatIn your eyesOh, I want to be that completeI want to touch the lightThe heat I see in your eyesLove, I don't like to see so much painSo much wasted and this moment keeps slipping awayI get so tired of working so hard for our survivalI look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive..."-"In Your Eyes," Peter Gabriel





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of International Fanworks Day...just the boys staring into the other's eyes.

They woke up slowly, Rosie was sleeping late for once. John opened his eyes to find Sherlock observing him. In that way, the way that made John wonder what took them, rather what took him so long to know. John stared back and watched Sherlock's eyes turn colour, the blue, gold and greens all swirled together, then suddenly they went dark. 

Sherlock sighed and inched closer to John, just close enough so their chests touched, just enough so John would know how much he wanted him, needed him. They no longer had a use for words, they were unnecessary, messy, caused needless misunderstandings. For so many years, he had believed he had missed his opportunity to find his place, his home, his heart; until that day...

John shook his head, and kissed him then, reminding him of where and when he was; in the arms of the one person who gave him permission to be human.

"Paaaa-Paaaaaaaaa! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Damn." John groaned and kissed him one more time before throwing the covers off and tossing on his robe. "Coming, Rosie," he called out. To Sherlock, he murmured, "save that thought for later, love, hmm?"

Sherlock nodded and touched an elegant finger to his lips, as if he could feel the imprint of John's kisses on them, then kicked off the duvet, put on his t shirt and dressing gown and went to make their morning tea.


End file.
